brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Ironheade
"Listen up! In honor of you guys, we're calling this new army, "Ironheade." With an "E" on the end, so people know we're not messin' around." - Eddie Riggs Ironheade is the faction led by Eddie Riggs that is based on thrash metal and classic heavy metal. It consists of the humans that are not killed, enslaved, or allied with the demons. This faction's chief advantages are its sheer versatility (not being focused on one strategy means that, while they have no major strengths, they also have no major weaknesses) and its fast vehicle units. A good starter class. Story Warning: Spoilers Ironheade, with an extra E because they "aren't messin' around", is lead by Lars Halford in the story mode, until his death, and is succeeded by Lita Halford, with Eddie Riggs serving as a general of sorts (and thus the faction's avatar) throughout the story and in the online mode. What is unique about this faction, is that if a unit class has a set leader (Kill Master, The Baron or Rima ), he will be the first unit of that type ones made after him will be the people they rule over (Kill Master/The Baron -> regular bikers; Rima -> regular rider). In the beginning, Ironheade, which was unnamed at the time, consisted of only Lars, Lita and Ophelia. After Eddie joined, he quickly began recruiting an entire army. He started by freeing the Headbangers from Lionwhyte's mines. This leads to Eddie naming the band 'Ironheade' in honour of the new Headbanger soldiers (Iron-Head). After Ophelia is badly hurt, they ask for assistance from the Kill Master, who supplies Ironheade with medics (Thunderhogs). Later, it is revealed that Ophelia has been saving women from Lionwhyte's pleasure tower for a long time (Razor Girls), but has not been able to equip then properly. With the aid of the Kill Master, Eddie herds Razorfire Boar in order to harvest weapons from them. The way the Razor Girls escaped was through the Roadies, who are taught to carry large stacks of amps, harvested from the Screaming Wall. The Bouncers, having been fired by Lionwhyte and granted mercy by Lars, join Ironheade and desire to help their fellow humans. After stealthily navigating through the Cleave Of The Impaler, the Headbangers use the technology of the impalers to make a new siege weapon, the Headsplitter. After the 3 months of recuperation in Death's Clutch, the Fire Barons join the cause to stop the Drowning Doom. While trying to tame Metal Beasts, the Zaulia capture Eddie, Lita and The Baron, but later free and join them, after finding out Eddie is the son of Riggnarok. After a confrontation in the dry ice mines with the Drowning doom, the final unit, the Rock Crusher, is created. Ironheade is now the reigning faction after the fall of the Tainted Coil and Drowning Doom. Units *'Headbanger': Basic melee infantry, upgradeable. *'Razor Girl': Basic ranged infantry, upgradeable. *'Thunderhog': Support vehicle, upgradeable. *'Fire Baron': Fast vehicle, melee-killer. *'Headsplitter': Ranged vehicle. *'Bouncer': Large melee infantry, vehicle-killer. *'Roadie: '''Melee infantry', Building-destroyer, stealth specialists, invisible to enemies until up in close quarters. *Metal Beast: Large short-range infantry, melee infantry-killer. *Rock Crusher''': Massive ranged assault and support vehicle. Unique Solos * Relic Raiser * Summon Deuce (also referred to as "Drop a Deuce") * Anvil of Burden * Facemelter * Bring it on Home * Battle Cry * Rock Block * Call of the Wild * Light of Dawn Soundtrack *Am I Evil - Diamond Head * Assault Attack - Micheal Schenker Group * Destroy The Orcs - 3 Inches of Blood * Die For Metal - Manowar * For the Glory Of... - Testament * God Of Thunder - Kiss * Marching Off To War - Motorhead * Master Exploder - Tenacious D * Metal Storm/ Face The Slayer - Slayer * Queen fo Desire - Ostrogoth * Symptom Of The Universe - Black Sabbath * The Hellion/Electric Eye - Judas Priest * The Metal - Tenacious D * Warrior's Dawn - Slough Feg * World of Hurt - Overkill * Angel Witch - Angel Witch * Breadfan - Budgie * Drink The Blood Of The Priest - Brocas Helm * Fast As A Shark - Accept * Girlfriend - Kabbage Boy * Hall Of The Mountain King - Savatage * In the Black - Motorhead * Narita - Riot * Nightstalker - Cloven Hoof * Skeleton On Your Shoulder - Coroner * Swords And Tequila - Omen﻿ ﻿ Category:Factions Category:Ironheade